My High School Sweetheart
by sayjay1995
Summary: Rewritten. The Seniors are having a graduation party at the Uchiha house before they all leave for college. Sakura is excited to go to Sasuke's house- until he kidnaps her. Can Lee save his bestfriend/secret crush? Sasu bashing! SasuSaku, major SakuLee


**A/N: Hello readers! Did you miss me? I know it's been awhile since I wrote any SakuLee, and that makes me feel so sad! So today I've decided to improve an earlier fan fiction of mine, one that most of you probably don't remember. It should be interesting though, right? I do need to add to any Sasuke fans, you may not want to read this. It includes, but is not limited to, major Sasuke bashing and implied insanity. Speaking shall be like this "talk talk talk," and thoughts will be in **_**'thought thought thought.' **_**I've never really used italics before, so if I miss a thought or two please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, but if I did I would get a copy of all the Shippuuden (spelling?) manga so that I have time to watch other anime online.**

**My High School Sweetheart **

**Chapter 1**

With screams of joy and floods of useless math tests streaming down the hallways, students rushed outside, pushing each other in attempt to flee faster. It was the time of year that kept kids from going crazy during the school year, a time of play, no homework, and zero responsibilities. As anyone could have easily guessed, it was summer vacation.

There was an extra bubble of excitement in the air, for this was the last time the Seniors would ever see their old high school. Once summer came to an end, they would all be leaving to different colleges, finding jobs, and living life to its fullest. However, that knowledge was what inspired them to have one final time together before everything changed.

"Party tonight at Sasuke Uchiha's house! Seniors only; tell your friends!" kids yelled to each other. Word spread like a wildfire, and when the inferno reached the ears of a certain pinkette and her best friend Ino, they automatically rushed to the latter's house to find something to wear.

"There has to be something in this closet that will work!" the pink haired girl moaned, throwing a jean skirt over her shoulder. Ino ducked as it went flying over her head.

"Sakura-chan, this is _my_ closet we're talking about. There's something in there or my name will never be Ino Nara. Let me see if I can find the perfect outfit!" Ino liked the idea of a challenge, and when Sakura moved aside the blonde girl dived into action.

Fashion was one area where Ino excelled in, which was why she wanted to be a designer living in France someday. She had already applied for an internship with one of Konoha's hottest designers and there was a pretty good chance she'd get it. Meanwhile Sakura sighed and looked at the rejected shirts and skirts laying around the room.

They had been searching for a half hour already; the party may not start until seven, but Sakura wanted to be ready long before then. Ino could be heard grunting as she threw more rejects over her shoulder.

"A ha! I think I've got it!" Ino's voice was laced with triumph; that could only mean she had really found something good. Sakura's eyes automatically brightened at what she saw. In Ino's arms was an emerald strapless dress. A branch of pink cherry blossoms was embroidered on the side, which sparkled when the petals were caught in light.

"Ino-chan…it's…beautiful!" Sakura gasped in delight, her fingers touch the dress delicately.

"The green matches your eyes," Ino grinned, pleased at her find.

"I found the shoes too," Sakura took the shoes and was relieved to see the heels weren't too high.

"Thanks for all your help. I've got to go home so I can get ready!" Sakura hugged her best friend goodbye and ran the entire three blocks to her house.

"Whoa! You're in a hurry," her mother, Suki, observed from her spot in the kitchen. Sakura took a few steps backwards.

"Yeah, I am. All the Seniors got invited to a party at Sasuke Uchiha's house!" the young woman showed her mother the dress Ino had given her. Both women eyed it adoringly, their thoughts in agreement. The dress was absolutely perfect!

"At the exclusive Uchiha's house huh?" Suki winked at her daughter, laughing at the noticeable blush staining her cheeks.

"Mom!" Sakura half moaned. It was no secret that the Haruno girl had a big crush on Sasuke.

"I'm only teasing, sweetie. Oh, before I forget, Lee called for you while you were at Ino's," Suki said, turning to finish washing the vegetables for supper.

"Thanks Mom!" Sakura ran up the stairs two at a time and flung her bedroom door open. She shut the door carefully so that her mother wouldn't yell and grabbed her cell phone. After dialing a number she knew by heart, Sakura collapsed on her bed for a moments rest.

"Hello?" the other voice answered. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sound of her other best friend.

"Hey Lee-kun!" Sakura greeted. Ever since that bully incident that Lee saved her from back in first grade the two have been inseparable. She could imagine the joyful look on Lee's face.

"Sakura-chan! I am glad to hear your voice! How was your time spent with Ino-san?" Lee asked.

"It was great; I got the perfect dress for the party tonight. You are coming, right?" Sakura closed her eyes, loving every second of her limited relaxation.

"Of course I shall be attending! I called earlier to confirm that you are as well. I suppose I am not surprised at your decision," Lee's voice hinted at something that once again brought red to Sakura's face. He was in the know of her secret crush on Sasuke too.

"Ha ha, you're so funny I could die laughing," the pinkette said sarcastically. They chatted pleasantly for a few minutes, until Sakura remembered that she needed to get ready.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, I will see you tonight at seven! If I am even a minute late I will run one hundred laps around Konoha for a week; that is a promise!" though she couldn't see it, Lee flashed a nice guy pose. Sakura knew him well enough to picture the scenario.

"See you then," Sakura hung up her cell phone and started searching for anything that would enhance her beauty for the evening.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

When 6:30 came rolling around, Sakura went downstairs to wait for her ride. Her parents were sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Oh, honey!" Suki gasped when she saw how elegant her daughter looked. Sakura did a little twirl to show off the dress, but was careful not to mess up her hair. It was pulled up in a fancy little up-do. She wore little make-up.

"You best watch out Sakura; if you go walking around like that the boys will be sure to follow," her dad warned.

"Riku," Suki looked at her husband.

"I was only kidding! Mostly," he laughed.

"I'll be fine, Dad. It's just a party for me and my fellow adult friends," Sakura reassured.

"Yes, but you're still our little girl," Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother. That was a classic parental phrase.

"I'll probably stay at Ino-chan's afterwards, is that okay?" she asked, already predicting the answer.

"I don't see how that would be a problem," Suki said by means of a yes.

"Planning on partying all night, eh? There's not going to be any alcohol, right?" Riku questioned. He was a typical dad alright.

"At Sasuke-san's house? I'm pretty sure there won't be," Sakura answered truthfully. She knew from some of Lee's friends who were friends with Sasuke that he never touched alcohol when it was offered.

"And you will make sure to go to sleep tonight, right?" Riku continued, his voice hinting at something more. Sakura shuddered at how awkward the conversation was getting. No child, even if they are eighteen, wants to hear their dad asking them questions about bedroom relations.

"Dad, can we please not talk about that? Please?" Sakura pleaded. Her parents exchanged smiles.

"Okay, I guess it's safe for you to go," Riku stated as a car outside honked its horn.

"That'll be Ino-chan!" Sakura quickly grabbed a light jacket from the downstairs closet.

"Have fun darling!" Suki called.

"I will! Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she raced to the black convertible waiting outside.

"You're Dad let you take his convertible?" she said as soon as she had the car door open. Ino's smile couldn't have been bigger.

"I know! I had to beg for like three hours and promise to work at the shop for a week before he caved," Ino's parents owned the best (and only) flower shop in Konoha, and because of that they made quite a bit of money.

"Well, do you like my dress?" Ino asked, leaning back so that Sakura could see the whole thing. The dress was dark purple in color with a matching satin bow tied around the middle. It was very low cut, fitting Ino's natural curves perfectly.

She had her hair down from its usual ponytail, and if one looked closely they could see little purple sparkles in it. She was wearing a decent amount of make-up, making her look like she was twenty-five rather then eighteen.

"Ino-chan, you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous!" Sakura's hand reached out and patted down a loose strand.

"Thanks! Now let's party!" Ino hit the gas and off they went, laughing like idiots without a care in the world.

"Is Lee-san coming?" the blonde girl inquired, turning on the stereo and flickering through the channels to find a good song. An upbeat pop song started playing and Ino, content with the song, waited for an answer.

"He said he was. I really hope he does come; this summer is the last time we're going to get to hang out for a long time, and I want to enjoy it while I can. Think about it, once I'm off to Med school and he leaves for the Army, the only time we'll talk is when we have the time to write or call. Not to mention how dangerous things are going to be once Lee-kun gets involved with the fighting!" Sakura sighed at the thought.

"This is the last time you'll get to really be around Sasuke-san too; I heard he wants to move as far away from his family as possible and get into business, like his brother," Ino's cerulean eyes flickered towards her friend, looking for a reaction.

"What? Why would he do that?" Sakura asked. That was awful news! She had been crushing on Sasuke ever since _that_ day.

She and a group of gal friends had gone swimming in the public pool that day. They were twelve, but Sakura still couldn't swim well. Her friends had all teased her about her being afraid to go near the deep end, and in an attempt to prove herself Sakura went doggy-paddling into twelve feet deep waters.

She nearly drowned, but at the last moment someone appeared beside her and pulled her head out of the water. Then, that same person had yanked her out of the pool and waited while she coughed up water.

When Sakura could breath again, she opened her eyes to find herself staring at a well toned abdomen. Her eyes scanned upwards and she met the cold onyx eyes that could only belong to an Uchiha.

"You saved my life!" she gasped, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hn. You're just annoying," Sasuke had said before turning, picking up his nearby towel and strutting away. His cold attitude hadn't diminished her feelings; if anything it had made her love him more. But Sasuke wasn't one for dating, not even with all of Konoha's female population at his disposal.

"I know why," Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura repeated, wanting an answer more then anything.

"Because he wants to be free to do whatever he wants without mommy and daddy around, the same reason we all go to college," Ino replied, laughing as Sakura rolled her eyes. They rounded the corner of Leaf Street and were immediately caught in a slow moving line of heavy traffic. More cars pulled in behind the convertible, trapping them in.

'_It seems the entire class of 2010 showed up!' _Sakura thought, suddenly becoming nervous. There were bound to be fangirls everywhere, eliminating her already slim chances with Konoha's most wanted male. Ino seemed to think the same thing. Once upon a time the two had been rivals, both after Sasuke's heart. That was before Shikamaru Nara moved from neighboring Suna, of course.

"Hey, don't look so down! Even if you don't get to have hours on hours of uninterrupted time with the hottest guy in Konoha, you can still enjoy your time with the rest of us!" Ino reminded. Even if she personally preferred Shikamaru, there was no denying that Sasuke topped the charts of sizzling masculine hotness.

"You're right Ino-chan; I want to have fun with my friends too! But…" Sakura fingered the edge of her dress.

"But?" Ino encouraged, honking her horn at the person in front. So far they had moved forward about two inches.

"What if I actually get to talk to Sasuke-san and I totally spazz out?" Sakura bit her lip at the thought. She wasn't as comfortable around guys like Ino was; she lacked the confidence needed to pull off the nonchalant and sexy act.

On the rare occasion that she had tried her hand at flirting, she had either tripped over a flat surface or spilled boiling coffee on the guy's lap. Lee seemed to be the only guy who she could be around and feel normal.

"Sakura-chan, you're not going to spazz out. Just be yourself, and if he doesn't like it too bad," Ino told her as they finally found a parking space. Sakura was impressed at the level of wisdom her friend just displayed; usually Sakura was the one who had the mature, reasonable answer.

"And if that doesn't work, you can always smother his face in your boobs!" Ino added with a devious look. Scratch that last part about Ino's mature wisdom.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan, I hear music!" Ino squealed, jumped out of the car. Sakura stepped out and stared up at the giant house in front of her.

'_This is where Sasuke-san lives? Whoa! It's bigger then the high school!' _Sakura thought in amazement. Japanese lanterns hung from the pine trees standing in the yard, and as the sun set lower in the sky clumps of fireflies could be seen flickering here and there.

It was rather pretty, save the hundred people stomping across the ground and the loud music beating from inside the house (mansion might have been a more correct adjective). The last couple months of hard studying, last minute exams, and piles of homework had finally caught up with Sakura; she felt anxious to get inside and let all her worries behind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, look who's here!" Ino nudged her friend and the two turned around to face a group of familiar faces.

"Hinata-chan, TenTen-chan, and Temari-chan! You made it!" Sakura was elated to see three of her closest friends. The pressure of keeping up with the high demand Seniors had in school had resulted in a lack of a social life for the pinkette. She felt like she hadn't seen her friends in years.

"You guys look smoking hot!" Ino told them. Each was dressed similarly to Sakura and Ino. Hinata wore a dress that had spaghetti straps. It was navy blue in color and by far the most modest of the dresses. Yet in its own way it was still elegant and looked really nice with Hinata's dark hair. Because of its length, the only thing Hinata could do with it was put pretty butterfly shaped bobby pins on either side of her head.

Temari wore a fiery red dress that was purposely stretched a little tight along her curves. Her hair was out of its usual quadruple ponytails, and instead was combed have a lot of volume.

TenTen, being a tomboy by nature, was not keen on a dress. Instead she wore a fancy yellow top with matching skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. Just the fact that TenTen willingly put on a skirt was miraculous.

"Thanks! You two don't look bad yourselves!" Temari complimented, all of them linking arms and giggling. Inside the Uchiha house they went, their ears suddenly being blasted out of their heads. Everywhere they looked they saw flashing lights and bodies pressed up against each other.

The effects were magical. Ino saw a group of boys eyeing her up, and she winked at her friends before running over. Sakura noticed the pineapple shaped hair cut that musts have attracted Ino over in the first place. Temari followed after her, looking just as interested.

TenTen started looking around for her boyfriend, and soon enough she spotted him in the crowd. Neji Hyuga had previously been lounging against the wall, looking bored. When he caught TenTen's glance, a small smile tugged at his lips.

He gestured her over with a nod. That left Hinata and Sakura standing together at the front of the room. The latter glanced around for any sign of the two boys she hoped to see most.

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan?" Hinata tugged at the said girl's arm timidly.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" Sakura had to shout over the roaring background noise.

"R-Remember that blonde h-haired boy from our s-science class?" Hinata's face was starting to light up. Sakura knew that could only mean one thing; Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that could send Hinata into a dead faint, was nearby. She looked around and, sure enough, the blonde boy was standing next to…Sasuke? Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

'_Oh, right, Naruto-san is the closest thing to a best friend Sasuke-san has. I'd forgotten…' _Her eyes flickered back to Hinata as she tried to focus on her problems first.

"H-He keeps looking t-this way! What s-should I do?" Hinata appeared frightened. Her lavender eyes glanced to the side and met with a mass of blue. Naruto grinned his goofy lopsided smile. Hinata turned back to the Haruno girl. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata-chan, you should go over! You've been dying to talk to him for a year now! I bet he likes you too but is just too shy to say anything," Sakura gave Hinata a push, encouraging the shy girl to move.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked when he was close enough to shout. Sakura caught the suffix and made a mental note to refer to Naruto with 'kun' next time.

"I was just leaving to find someone," Sakura replied. Hinata flashed her a please-don't-leave-me look, in which Sakura only winked.

"So, are you having fun?" Naruto started talking, taking a hold of the other Hyuga's attention. Sakura made her way through the dancing crowd, feeling happy that she could help Hinata. That dobe Naruto would never have the sense to realize Hinata's feelings for him on his own, so she was willing to offer help.

But now she was alone in a crowd. As a sigh escaped her lips Sakura felt someone come up behind her. Spinning around, Sakura's nose brushed a black tux and green tie. Knowing full well who it was, Sakura's emerald eyes eagerly searched skyward for the pair of black eyes that held an everlasting spark of youth.

"Lee-kun, you made it!" Sakura took a half step back, her feeling of loneliness instantly gone.

"I am also glad to see you Sakura-chan! It took me awhile to find you; there are a lot of people dancing here," Lee half glanced at some students in the center of the dance floor who were dancing suggestively. He winced and quickly shifted his eyes back towards Sakura. He has always been and will probably always be a complete gentleman.

"Come on, I'm in the mood to dance! I haven't had any time for fun in a long time!" Sakura grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him towards a free spot. Lee couldn't have been more enthusiastic if he'd tried. Sakura was dancing with _him_! His shining moment of joy ended as he twirled Sakura around and she caught the eyes of another black haired boy.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha staring at you?" Lee muttered. Sakura had frozen with surprise. Lee couldn't miss the blush on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I think he is! And he's coming over! Do I look okay?" Sakura faced Lee, her eyes holding a panicked expression. Lee forced himself to smile.

"You look stunning!" he told her, more truth to the words then she would ever know. When they were in first grade, Sakura had been picked on by a bully everyday because of her forehead and hair color. Lee interfered and in the end got beat up because of it.

Ever since then, he and Sakura had been friends. For Lee, the feeling grew into something much more. He was, without a doubt in his mind, madly in love with the girl. It pained him deeply to know that she only wanted friendship from him, but he cared about her happiness too much to say anything about his true emotions. The day Sakura confided in him about her love for Sasuke, Lee felt like dying. Tonight was similar.

"Thanks Lee-kun, I can always count on you!" Sakura patted her hair before turning back around. Sasuke stood in front of her, his hands in the pockets of his midnight black tux.

"Sakura-san, right?" Sasuke asked in his deep voice.

"Y-Yeah, that's me!" Sakura smiled nervously, sounding very much like Hinata.

"Would you care to dance?" he continued, his face blank. Sakura felt the death glares from girls all around the room.

"I'd love to!" Sakura's voice caught in her throat when Sasuke reached forward and took her hand. He led her out into the dancing crowd. Lee lost sight of them, try as he might to keep them in view. Sasuke pulled Sakura towards the back, where it was darker. He put his arms on her hips and they danced to the music, which had taken up a slower beat.

"I wonder why we haven't talked before?" Sasuke murmured, pulling Sakura closer to him.

"W-Well, I always thought that it was because you're the star of the swim team and I…I'm on the Forensics team," Sakura said, embarrassed.

"Right, right…" Sasuke muttered before resting his chin on Sakura's head. This sent her head spinning. It was as if her life had suddenly turned into one of those fairy tales that kids loved. Bring on the evil dragon and the white steed.

"U-Um…wow," Sakura's heart melted when she looked up at Sasuke. An inner voice inside her head was drooling.

"Hn?" Sasuke stared back, confusion hiding behind his eyes.

"It's just that, well, you're the most popular guy in school…and I'm a nobody. We've never so much as had a class together, and you're treating me like we're…" Sakura glanced at her feet.

"Like we're what?" Sasuke raised en eyebrow.

"Eh, never mind!" Sakura mentally face palmed herself. Why did she say that? She should be happy that Sasuke Uchiha had acknowledged her existence after all these years! She wasn't supposed to be sad, boys never went out with girls who were depressed!

"Would you like some punch?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his face unreadable. Sakura seemed taken back.

"Um, okay," she sighed inwardly as he removed his hands from her waist. She highly doubted she'd ever feel his warm touch again.

'_I'm the only girl to ever get to dance with Sasuke-san and then chase him away with despair. How lame am I?' _Sakura buried her face in her hands. She heard someone clear their throat, and when she peered through her fingers she was shocked to see Sasuke standing there with a cup in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke questioned, traces of concern laced in his voice.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed nervously, hating how awkward she was. Sasuke held out the cup, his onyx eyes analyzing her every movement. She reached out and grasped the cup. Her fingers brushed Sasuke's, sending a tingle down her spine.

Sasuke seemed to be waiting for something, so Sakura took a sip. It was really good strawberry punch, and Sakura took another, longer drag. Her head really started to spin then.

"I-I…" Sakura dropped her cup.

"It's okay, I've got you Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smirked as Sakura collapsed onto his chest. Nobody was paying them any attention; the fangirls had all gone off to find boyfriends to make Sasuke jealous with. He picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her upstairs.

Neither of them were seen for the rest of the night. Lee couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, especially when the hours slipped by and Sakura had yet to return from dancing with Sasuke. Thoughts nagged the back of his mind and he angrily tried to push them away.

'_Is it not obvious what is going on? It's already past ten o clock; Sasuke-san's parents are not here, and nobody is upstairs. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are probably…' _those mental images made Lee want to throw up, or maybe push Sasuke off a cliff. Both were very likely to happen.

One o clock came and passed. It was pushing four in the morning when the cops showed up to kick everybody out. Lee couldn't find any traces of Ino or Sakura's other friends as he made his way outside.

'_Perhaps Sakura-chan went home with Ino-san. Yes, that has to be it! Sakura-chan is not that kind of girl; I am sure that Sasuke-san is very upset, which only makes things better for me! I will call later to make sure Sakura-chan is unharmed. Now I should let her and Ino-san get some sleep,' _Lee reassured himself. Four hours later Lee received the phone call that changed his world forever.

"Hello, Lee? This is Mrs. Haruno calling; is Sakura with you?" Suki's voice was strained, full of worry. Lee blinked away the sand from his eyes; he could sense the tears sliding down Suki's cheeks. He answered with a 'no', his heart racing at a dangerous pace.

"She isn't at Ino's or TenTen's or Temari's or Hinata's either!" Suki broke out in tears, forcing her husband to take over the phone call.

"Lee, you're sure Sakura didn't tell you where she was going? We were under the impression that she would be staying with Ino, but Ino said that Sakura never left Sasuke Uchiha's side last night!" Riku sounded as bad as his wife.

"Mr. Haruno, I swear that if I knew anything about Sakura-chan's current location I would tell you without hesitation!" Lee jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He could hear Suki bawling in the background.

Later that day people talked of one thing and one thing only; the story was on every news station on T.V. The rumor was that police had been sent to question Sasuke on the missing girl's whereabouts only to find the house empty.

His family was out of town on a business trip for Itachi and couldn't be contacted. Items like clothes and brushes were missing from both Sasuke and Sakura's house. Both were gone without a trace, and all the facts ended to the same conclusion.

Sasuke kidnapped Sakura.

**A/N: Gosh, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. My oneshots aren't even that long some of the time! Please don't expect this from me; I'm not sure if I can do it again! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I wanted a nice background on everything, plus other couples mixed in. Also forgive me for any confusion with thoughts. I'm trying a new formatting with them, because my previous way irked someone. Next chapter will be much, much better in relationship to suspense and drama and what not. Please remember to review!**


End file.
